A variety of proposals have been made heretofore for automatic and semi-automatic article retension devices so designed that the article can be reliably retained captive simply by an insertion movement and later withdrawn. Particular attention has been given to clamping devices or retainers for headwear of various types including caps and hats having wide brims. Typical patents representative of the state of the prior art include U.S. Pat. Nos. Bishop 740,734, James 1,655,609, Wiezel 1,919,003, Wood 2,075,970, Hamlin 3,226,156 and La Croix 3,465,930. Bishop's hat holder comprises a three component clamp utilizing a friction grip device which must be locked and unlocked by a manually operated locking lever. James utilizes a friction grip device which is locked closed by a manually manipulated locking ring cooperating with notches to lock the clamp closed aginast the hat brim. Wiezel shows a hat clamp pivotally supported on a parallelogram linkage one link of which includes a hat brim clamping member. Wood's hat holder has a push button which must be manually depressed to insert a hat brim and then released to permit a toggle spring to retain the hat captive. Hamlin's hat holder utilizes a beaded chain loop sized to embrace the crown of a hat and retain it captive against the backrest of a vehicle seat.